The warrior
by Genmu-Zero
Summary: A lone warrior is seen doing battle with Sigma. X and Zero are sent to investigate. Will they succeed and defeat Sigma or will they get deleted by their foe? Title image is my hand made drawing of the warrior's armor.
1. Friend or Foe

**The Warrior**

**Another story I am trying to write that takes place in the megaman X universe. Oneshot or Twoshot mostly, just to practice since I'm new at writing these stories. The main character is an OC with an unknown background , he is just referred to as the warrior, I might continue in the far future, maybe. Anyway this is my first try of third person writing, Enjoy!**

(Maverick Hunter Base)

The base was bustling with actively, various maverick hunters dressed in green clothing and armor were running around and using computers of various size. In the center of the room, there is a large circular table with an hologram of the earth marked with various red dots. In front of the spinning hologram, there are two reploids, one with a red gem on his forehead, and a smooth helmet wearing blue armor, this is X. The other reploid has a green gem on his forehead, his helmet has 4 spikes, two on each side of the helmet, and he has long blonde hair that makes him look a little feminine, this is Zero.

"So these red marks are where he has been sighted?" Asked Zero.

"Yes, but why do we have to capture him, he has been a help to us taking down Mavericks, why don't we recruit him and he be a hunter with us?" X said.

"Because, he is a variable, no one knows whose side he is on, he has hurt both maverick and hunters alike, well granted some hunters did attack him first." Zero said, sweat dropping at how idiotic the hunters can be, you never attack someone unless they show aggression towards you first.

Beep beep beep, a loud alarm range and the room was covered in a blinking red light.

Zero reached and tapped the side of his helmet to turn on an earpiece "Layer, what's the situation?" He asked his navigator.

"Ahem, well there has been a Sigma sighting in the south district, according to eye witnesses, he appears to be doing battle with a lone warrior. Signas is sending you and X to investigate." Layer said to the blonde hero.

"Ok ... X here's the situation, Sigma has appeared-" Zero started before being cut off

"Him again, didn't we defeat him like, 8 times now, why won't this guy stay dead already!?" X exclaimed, clearly tired of fighting this guy, again. (**An: seriously every megaman x game has sigma as a final boss or semi-last boss**)

"My words exactly, my friend, let's go" Zero said starting towards the transporter.

(Scene change, south district)

X and Zero beamed in from the sky. They see Sigma (**he looks as he appears in x1**) holding his cyber scythe at a standoff with the unknown reploid. The person or reploid, had silver armor with black designs on it. On his back there were two wing like parts that grew from from the shoulders. The chest plate of the suit extended only to over to just above the stomach and had a gem in the center, where the heart would be. His helmet reassembled Zero's but with no gem and two middle spikes going downward, and it covered his face. There was a yellow visor, that was tinted so no one could see his eyes. On his forearms he armor that had wrist blades attached to it. He also had two blade hilts strapped, to his sides.

"When must help him, Zero, maybe we can finally get rid of Sigma once and for all!" X said to his ally and friend

"Right let's go" Zero said pulling and powering up the Z-saber and X charged his buster.

They ran next to the warrior "it looks like you can use some help" X says, he gives a thumbs up to them.

"Ha ha ah, you think that you two can stop me? ... Fools!" Sigma yells at them.

"Hey, warrior what is your name, I am X and this is Zero" X introduced himself to the warrior.

"The warriors helmet deconstructed it self (**like how it's done in deadspace 2 and 3**) it revealed a male with golden eyes, with white skin and black hair that reached towards his shoulder.

"The names Kaito" (**yea I reused the name from my other story**)he said "now we have a maverick to kill!" His helmet reconstructing itself and glowed a little where the visor is.

(**Play the vs sigma theme from x1 cause it's awesome**)

X shot off his buster shot, while Zero and Kaito followed up behind the shot. Sigma slashed the charged shot in two and barely intercepted Zero's Z-saber. He then kicked Zero, sending him off to the side, and Kaito came in and slashed with his right wrist blades. Sigma evaded the attack, but not unscathed as the blades cut his cheeks, leaving two cuts on the side of his face

"You bitch" Sigma says to Kaito, however after the slash, Kaito kept the momentum and began a spin. He reached down with his right arm and delivered a left kick with the back of his heel to Sigma's left cheek. He staggered back from the kick.

"Oh I'm gonna enjoy peeling that armor and tearing you circuit by circuit." Sigma threatened.

"1: I don't roll that way, I have a girlfriend, dude and 2: who said I was a reploid?" Kaito said,Sigma grew a tick mark at the comment and X and Zero chuckled at the fact he just called Sigma gay, and he then proceeded to cut his cheek with his wrist blade, shocking the 3 exploits present, and it oozed red blood, proving that he was a human.

'What ... How can a human have such skills, the reports on him say he has strength beyond a reploid' X thought.

Kaito retracted his wrist blades, meaning the folded backwards and fell into a compartment in the side of his arm. He dashed forward toward Sigma drawing out one of the sword hilts.

"Hey Zero I could use your saber skills ... Catch put your energy into the hilt!" He said tossing the sword hilt towards Zero.

Zero summoned energy to his fist and caught the hilt with his left hand. A green blade grew from the hilt and bent back at the tip, creating a spike design at the edge. Zero looked awed at the blade's marksmanship(and just to be clear the way a sabers energy blade forms is dependent on the way the hilt is make so each saber is customizable) and the dashed to Kaito. Sigma then cocked his arm back, and threw his scythe and ant started spinning so fast it looked like a disk of pure destruction. Zero slid under it while Kaito jumped over it. But then, the scythe started to homing in on X.

"Oh crap!" X said and was nearly sliced in half by the scythe and it embedded itself in a wall. X had a gash in his back with circuits.

"X !" Zero yelled.

"Don't worry ... Just a flesh wound" X said. He then pulled out a chip and a compartment on the side of his head opened up and he inserted the chip. His armor began glowing faintly.

"Ha you won't get the time to finish your transformation!" Sigma said and began moving towards X.

"Not so fast, Zero copy my movements !" Kaito said. Zero nodded and they began their attack.

"CROSS SLASH!" He yelled and slashed diagonally, with Zero mirroring the movements. They appeared behind Sigma standing as if they were still slashing. The two slashes made and made an after image of a large X on Sigma. Then he exploded in fire. Must then X walked up in his second armor. His white and blue armor had an orange glow from the fire.

"Really just that one attack did the job" Kaito said

"It seems that he just gets weaker with every battle" Said X

"Well that just makes our job easier" Zero said.

"Hey Kaito you do know that we have to take you in for questioning?" X said.

"Yea I know and those hunters attacked me first those first few encounters, and the last few because I was not in a good mood and that were very...VERY ... annoying, and besides, I was planning on joining the Maverick Hunters anyway." Kaito replied

As they were conversing with each other the failed to notice a black silhouette in the flames...

**THE END?**

**There you go. I might make a new chapter to continue the battle if I have the time. So tell me what did you think. Was it good ... Bad. Any and all comments accepted.**


	2. Cannonball

** The Warrior**

**Here is the second chapter, forgot to say this in first chapter but this story takes place in an alternate universe where the x and zero games take place at the same time and the zero games are not in a wasteland and x was not killed in zero 2, nor was Zero killed in Zero 4 simple right?**

(Third person POV)

Zero and Kaito(the warrior) have defeated Sigma and X had to change into his second armor to fix a gash in his back. They began walking back to the Maverick Hunter Base. They didn't notice the figure in the from the side, a giant hand-like shape was heading towards Zero.

"Watch out!" Kaito yelled. He pushed Zero out of the was an was grabbed by the hand and was smashed into the wall of the building.

"Crap, who is this" X said, but Zero knows all too well on who this is.

"X be careful it's ..." Zero started as the shape of the reploid was appearing in the shadows.

(Exiled one theme begins to play)

"... Omega!" Zero says 'I thought I killed this guy, even when he stole my body, I was lucky that my body was not that damaged and I was able to repair it'.

"Mwhahaha you think that attack would kill me hah, let see you defeat him" Sigma said stepping out of the fire and heading behind Omega.

"ZeeRROooooooo" Omega groaned in anger his deep voice echoing, all the hatred for Zero can be heard in his voice. X began charging his buster and Zero pulled out his saber and began duel wielding his saber along with the one Kaito gave him. Omega shot out his chest lasers, x used his sting chameleon special weapon to become invincible and zero used his shadow dash foot chip (from zero 3) that allowed him to dash in between the blasts. X did the same thing and switched to storm eagles special weapon after the invincibility wore off. Omega took his sword and smashed it into the ground, sending chunks of rocks into the air.

Zero jumped up and yelled "Rasetsusen (swirling temple spin) !" And began spinning in the air and began slashing at the rocks as they fell. Creating an opening for X.

"Go now!" Zero said. X nodded and ran between Omega's legs and released the charged shot, sending a whirlwind of air skyward. The force of the wind began cutting at Omega's armor, exposing weak points.

Kaito noticed this and using his free hand, which held his saber, he moved his arm back and prepared an attack.

"Hadangeki (wave severing attack) !" He yelled sending a green wave of energy out, severely damaging Omega's chest level. He dropped Kaito.

"Hey X let's team up for this next attack" Kaito said to X

"Ok what do you need me to do? Zero distract Omega" X said

Zero nodded and began to be covered in a green aura, putting his hands up he said "it's over... Sougenmu (twin phantasm)" this move summoned a shadow clone that copied Zero's attacks approximately a second after he moves. He dashed up to Omega, equipped his double jump chip and jumped to Omega's shoulder, and began unleashing a flurry of slashed that the clone copied slash for slash, doubling the damage.

"X follow my movements and send energy to your palms" Kaito says turning his body to the side, keeping his head forward, his two hands close together.

"I know this move!" X said mirroring Kaito's movements. Blue energy formed between X's palms, while Kaito formed red energy.

"gyaah" Zero wailed as he was swatted away.

"Ready X?" Kaito said to his ally as the energy balls grew.

"Let's do this!" X said back as the energy balls began growing brightly.

"Here we go ..." Kaito said

"HADOUKEN!" They both yelled, thrusting there hands forward shooting two beams of pure destructive energy. As the beams came closer to their target they began to swirl together. The two beams merged into one large purple beam. The beam pierced Omega, straight through the middle.

"GraRRarrArAaa" Omega wailed in pain as he began to explode as any true megaman boss would. After the fire works show all that was left was Omega's head.

"One down, one to ... What!?" Kaito started. Omega's head began lighting up and it began to fall apart. A clear liquid began pouring out and a figure fell out of the pieces.

"Oh shit" Zero said, seeing all to well who the figure was. The figure looked like Zero (**in his MMZ incarnation**), but with a darker tint of red and no hair. This Zero got, up pulled out a purple z-saber that was triangular like. The figure was Omega. He was surrounded in a pure white aura, that fluctuated around him.

Throwing his arm back, and summoning his hair, Omega Zero said "Ware Wa Meshia Nari Ha Ha Ha Ha"

(cannonball from megaman zero 3 begins to play)

"X can you handle Sigma, me and Zero will take care of Omega Zero" Kaito said

"Ok... And good luck" x said and went off towards Sigma. Zero gave Kaito back his saber and got prepped in a battle stance.

"Let's go, Raikousen (lightning flash) " Kaito said, he and Zero faded out of existence and appeared behind Omega Zero in slashing stances, after a millisecond two lightning bolts appeared and damaged Omega Zero. He staggered a bit.

"Keep it up while he is dazed" Zero said, but it was too late as Omega Zero jumped up and landed between them. Zero and Kaito went to attack him.

"Rekkoha (rending light supremacy)" Omega Zero yelled as he threw his fist downtown the ground, summoning a shield of lasers that were sent skyward. This blocked both Zero's and Kaito's attacks.

"Rakuhouha (fallen Phoenix crush)" Omega Zero yelled smashing his other fist into the ground, sending energy balls in all directions, several hitting Kaito, sending him flying. Zero was hit too but one shot hit him in the gem as he was sent flying. When he landed, h was still and there was a pink and purple aura that was emanating from him.

"Oh no the Zero is awakening" Kaito said (awakened zero from X5 bad ending) Zero got up and began shooting buster shots at both Omega Zero and Kaito. Kaito kept dodging, but Omega Zero ran up and crossed blades. Omega Zero disarmed Zero, but Zero retaliated by punching Omega in the chest and this knocked away, temporarily stunning him. Kaito and Zero were on opposite sides of him.

"Zero, you have to snap out of it, _what are you fighting for_!?" Kaito yelled at Zero. These words kept echoing in Zero's head. 'What am I fighting for ...' Zero thought as images of Iris flashed in his mind. He held his forehead in pain.

"Graaaah ... Ah.. what ... WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOR!" Zero yelled, the pain in his voice evident. The aura began to dissipate, but it was still swirling around him.

"Kaito ... I'm sorry I lost control of myself for a second..." Zero said.

" Don't worry about it, it happens to everyone, let's finish this" Kaito said. They each pulled out a saber and held them in front of them, the green blades seem to glow brighter than normal.

"Ittou... (one bladed...)" Kaito started, he and Zero put their sabers to their sides, their sabers seemed to grow a bit.

"Ryoudan... (double severing...)" Zero said next, they pulled their sabers above their heads and the sabers began glowing yellow, but the aura around Zero merged into his saber and his saber turned purple and Kaito's began glowing red. Omega Zero was recovering from his daze, it was now or never. They didn't notice that Sigma and X had stopped fighting and was watching them.  
"Such power" Sigma said.

"GENMU ZERO! (Phantasm Zero, A.K.A. Genmurei)" both Kaito and Zero yelled, slashing in downward arcs, sending two large crescents of energy, one red and one purple, towards Omega Zero. He recovered from his daze and was about to use the rekkoha, but was too late as the two arcs of pure destructive energy crashed into him, causing a large explosion

'Wow deja-vu' X thought, he remembered when he and Zero fought copy-X together and they both had fired fully charged buster shots.

After the smoke cleared, all that was left of Omega Zero was his head, upper torso and his right arm. Zero fell to one knee, his energy spent. Kaito ran up to the body and the Greek Omega symbol on his back became a Greek Delta,(**I'll explain the delta at the end of the chapter**) and the palm of his hand began to glow with the delta. He placed his palm on Omega Zero's forehead gem and when he pulled he palm away, a dark red sphere with two rings circling it.

"This is Omega's consciousness in the form of a cyber elf" Kaito said, everyone mouth hung at the fact that he extracted the mind of a reploid from its body. Kaito put Omega Elf in a capsule and put it in his pocket.

"Kaito I got this, you stay with Zero" X said. Kaito nodded and went to Zero.

"Let's finish this fight!" X said to Sigma.

X's armor began glowing and it became purple-ish with yellow spikes on it.

"Can you handle the power of my ultimate armor!?" X began "Nova Strike!" X yelled and he was covered in a yellow energy, and he jumped up and charged forward, ready to finish the fight with Sigma.

**END**

**Quick recap, the Delta is a reference to Daedalus from he mythology, he is known as the Clever Worker who invented stuff like wings that fly. It seemed fitting to have Kaito use the power with the symbol of Daedalus.**


	3. Battle's end

The warrior

**This is the final chapter of my 3 part mini-series, I hope all you reader liked it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman, if I zero would me the main character of megaman X and it would be called Megaman Z, or any other game I happen to reference.**

The Nova Strike crashed into Sigma, the force of the attack pushed him back a few feet. X put his buster in Sigmas face and released a full power charged shot. X reached back and charged blue energy while, Sigma was stunned. Kaito and Zero were watching from the sidelines. Kaito had taken cyber-elf Omega and began to integrate it into Zero.

"Hadouken!" X yelled, shooting a blue fireball at sigma engulfing the both of them in blue flames.

"X!" Zero yelled. Zero tried to get up and help X but Kaito held him down.

"You must stay still or your body will not accept the soul. X is strong he will be able to hold out" Kaito said, his hand placed on Zero's back, glowing faintly red.

Suddenly X flew threw the air and landed on his feat, he skidded on the ground a bit, his armor had cracks and breaks in it. Sigma walked out of the fire, bits of the metal on him peeled away, and exposed several bits of circuitry.

"X aim aim for those openings in his armor, those should be weak points!" Zero yelled to his friend. X shot off a shot that split into several smaller shots (**I am not sure what this attack is called, but I saw it in my project x zone game**), but Sigma was able to reach his beam scythe before his attack hit and began deflecting most of the shots, but several shots made contact and damaged Sigma.

"That's it I'm done playing around with you!" Sigma yelled in anger.

"I told you he was gay" Kaito said, snickering. This only fueled Sigma's rage. He was surrounded in a green energy, he seemed to grow taller, his 'skin' turned black and an orange-red orb appeared on his chest. He began growing two horns, but one chipped and began emitting green energy (**basically his x8 form**).

His scythe changed to the Sigma blade and he launch several energy rings towards X and some towards Kaito and Zero. X was able to jump through the rings but Zero is unable to. Kaito ran forward towards and reeled his arm back

"Rekkoha!" He yelled, slamming his gist into the ground summoning several beams of energy from the sky. These beams surrounded Kaito and destroyed the energy rings that were heading towards Zero.

"Thank you, I owe you ..." Zero said, his armor had a light glow to it.

"Don't mention it, your 'upgrade' should be ready to. Are you ready?" Kaito asked. The glow around Zero began to brighten. During this time, X and Sigma were trading blow for blow, their power equaled. X tried to turn the tide with a Nova Strike here or there, but the attempts were fruitless. Their arms locked together and they grabbed their fists, as if to mirror the vent of when Sigma first met Zero in that abandoned lab.

"Soul Unison(**battle network fans should know what this is**)!" Zero yelled and his body shone white, after images of Omega appeared and began to merge with Zero. X and Sigma stopped their battling and they both looked at the bright light that just seemed to get brighter. Soon the light slowly began go fade.

"Watashi wa hakai no kamidesu (**I am the god of destruction, this is a little play on omega's ware wa meshia nari)** ha ha ha ha!" Zero said, his armor was leaner and thinner, as if to promote movement. His armor had these white that slowly interchanged between white and a pinkish-purple color. In his left hand he held what looked like a sheathed katana blade. The hand guard of the blade was white with a green outline in a diamond shape, and it had a gem in the center of it (if you guys haven't figure this out by now this Mythos Zero used for the official artwork on the Megaman Zero Mythos soundtrack)The gem had a Greek omega symbol in it. The sheathe for the blade was dark red. Zero's hair had turned pure white. Even his helmet had changed to match this red and white form.

"What do you think of your new form?" Kaito asked. Zero was just staring at his hands astonished at the abilities this Kaito has.

"Amazing ..." was all that Zero was able to mutter out. He grabbed the hilt of the katana with his right hand and slowly unsheathed it, the sharp edge of the blade was a neon green and the back end of it had a red tint. He swung the blade in the air as if to test it.

" How are you able to do this?" Zero asked. Kaito just put a hand on his shoulder.

" Now if I told everyone my secrets if they asked, they really wouldn't be secrets would they" Kaito replied.

"Now let's finish this fight!" Kaito yelled drawing out both his sabers. X had grabbed his Z-sabers that he obtained after their fifth battle with Sigma (**X5**).

"Follow my lead..." Kaito said, dashing towards Sigma, X and Zero in pursuit. He jumped and slashed downward, but Sigma caught the sabers in his hands.

"Is that your best?" He asked, rhetorically. Kaito just smirked. He put his feet on Sigma's chest and used it to push himself upward, still holding his sabers, he was propelled upwards. This gave openings for X and Zero to slash at Sigma. They then kicked him in the back with all their might and sent him upward.

"Ragnarok (**strider hiryu's level 3 hyper combo**) !" All three of them yelled and the each executed several instantaneous slashes, faster than the eye can see. Then the each went for one last attack, Zero from above, Kaito from the left and X from the right. Their attacks connected at the exact same time.

"Hyper Combo_ K.O_. !" A mysterious said from out of nowhere as Sigma was launched sky high

"The hell was that?" X asked. Zero and Kaito shook their heads, both of them did not know who said that or where it a me from. Sigma landed behind them his right arm and left leg were severed from his body and the sheer on his chest was shattered. One of his horns was missing and his face had a gash in it.

"Can we end this guy once and for all please?" X begged, tired of having to deal with Sigma. Zero nodded and had changed to his buster and began charging a shot. X copied this, but Kaito did not have a buster so he prepared a hadangeki attack. They released their attacks at the same time and destroyed Sigma ... hopefully.

"Well let's head to your Maverick Hunter base so I can be a hunter along with you guys. Were gonna have to walk because I cannot just beam in from where I'm standing like you guys" Kaito said. Zero gave his trademark thumbs up and X threw his arm into the in victory and they went on with their new bonds of friendship.

**END**

**So what did you think of this chapter. It might have been short, but it was supposed to be, since it is the final chapter and an end to the battle. If I ever have writer block I can always make a sequel to this. Any ways this in Genmu Zero signing off. May you have wonder days to come.**


End file.
